embershieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Karolean Army Units and Formations
This page consists of all units and formations found within the Karolean Army. System The Karolean Army uses a system of three main formation groupings, known as Army, Regiment and Platoon level formations. Army Level Formations Army level formations are the largest formations fielded by the army and are led by General Officers. These formations are always designed to act as a self-sufficient unit and are thus made of a mix of artillery, cavalry and infantry, along with support formations. They are represented with the symbol X''. Such formations consist of the following: * Field Army * Corps * Division * Brigade Regiment Level Formations Meanwhile, Regiment level formations are the middle ground of the groupings and are led by Senior Officers. These units are comprised only of infantry, cavalry or artillery, along with the appropriate logistics formations, and are represented by the symbol ''I. Such formations consist of the following: * Regiment * Battalion * Squadron * Company Platoon Level Formations Finally, Platoon level formations are the smallest of the army's formations, thus being led by Junior Officers and NCOs. These units lack any integrated logistical support and are instead designed to act as a part of the greater whole. They are represented by the symbol 0''. Such formations consist of the following: * Platoon * Squad * Section * Team Table of Units Army Level Formations Field Army A '''Field Army' (Skanoric: Armén; Korpparic: Armeija), often known simply as an Army, is the largest unit in the Karolean Army and is often drawn from various areas of the Karolean Empire. The field army is the most commonly deployed Karolean force, with at least one active in each major theatre during a war. Each field army consists of three corps, the vanguard, centre and rear, and can also contain a number of independent divisions, which typically deal with garrison, flank defence and other such roles. Known Field Armies * Vårlandic Army - The Varlandic Army has historically been the elite forces of the Karolean Empire, formed from veteran divisions. This force is currently under the direct command of King Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari and serves as the primary army of the empire. * Korpparic Army - First formed as a distinct unit under King Karolyna, the Korpparic Army is formed primarily from units raised in Korppari, which has resulted in a distinctive character and culture, with the Korpparic Army becoming renown as one of the best fighting forces in Vildskanor. Notably, despite the fact that the Korpparic Army is technically commanded by the Grand Princess of the Korppari, its current command is General Karl Gustav Armfeldt, due to the young age and inexperience of the current Grand Princess. Corps A Corps (Skanoric: Kår; Korpparic: Joukot), also known as a Field Corp, is a large formation in the Karolean Army. Notably, unlike Divisions, Corps are not standardised in size, instead being formed from whatever divisions their Field Army has assigned to them. Additionally, there are three distinct types of Corps, with Vanguard Corps serving as the recon and forward elements of a Field Army, and thus being made up of cavalry divisions. Meanwhile, Centre Corps are formed from infantry divisions and serve as the army's main element; and finally Reserve Corps are formed from both types of division and serve as the reserve, along with being rear and flank guards. Division A Division (Skanoric: Fördelning; Korpparic: Divisoona) is the primary combat formation of the Army level units, along with being the largest standardised unit. The standard Karolean division consists of a mix of combat and support units, with a headquarters unit, three line regiments of two battalions each, one auxiliary regiment of one battalion and one artillery regiment of two battalions, for a total of 9000 men. However, divisions raised from the Grand Principality of Korppari are organised in what is known as the 'Korpparic system', which sees them consist of a headquarters unit, two line regiments of two battalions or four squadrons each, one auxiliary regiment and one artillery regiment of one battalion, for a total of 6000 men. Brigade The Brigade (Skanoric: Brigad; Korpparic: Prikaati) is the smallest Army level formation. Similar to a Corps, Brigades are not a standardised unit, and are instead formed from various other units as needed. However, a difference from the Corps is that a Division has no set number of Brigades, though it will rarely have more than a dozen. Notably, there are also permanent armoured brigades, formed to utilise and test new technologies such as the war wagon. Regiment Level Formations Regiment The Regiment (Skanoric: Fyrd; Korpparic: Rykmentti) is the primary recruitment and combatant unit of the Karolean Army. Regiments are typically raised from a specific county or province via the process known as the Indelta, though enlisted units such as the Trabant Garde or auxiliaries are raised via standard recruitment. Each Indelta infantry regiment consists of a pair of battalions, one commanded by the Colonel and the other by the Lieutenant Colonel; and Indelta cavalry regiments consist of four squadrons, one led by the Colonel and two by Captains. Meanwhile, most enlisted regiments also consist of a pair of battalions or four squadrons, though auxiliary units consist of anything from one battalion, two squadrons or four companies. Notable Regiments * 1st Regiment of Foot - Trabant Garde - The 1st Regiment of Foot, known as the Trabant Garde, are the royal guard of the Karolean Empire. An elite unit raised to directly protect the monarch, the Trabant Garde is notable in that it consists of three battalions, though the third battalion guards Rosen Kronor and thus doesn't take part in campaigns. * 1st Regiment of Horse - Nifjón - The 1st Regiment of Horse or the Nifljón are the royal knights sworn to the King of Varland and are the mounted counterparts to the Trabants. Battalion The Battalion (Skanoric: Fänika; Korpparic: Sotalippu) is primary infantry unit used by the Karolean Army. Each Karolean battalion consists of a total of four companies, the first of which is known as the 'Life Company' and is commanded by the Colonel or Lieutenant Colonel, while the remainder are known as the Line Companies and are commanded by Commanders. Additionally, the first battalion of a regiment is often known as the 'Life Battalion', though this is only a nickname, unlike in the Imperial Vilidynan Army where this name is official. Squadron The Squadron (Skanoric: Fana; Korpparic: Sotayhyte) is the primary cavalry unit used by the Karolean Army. In essence, the Squadron is a combination of the tactical use of the company and the logistical use of the battalion, with cavalry regiments lacking such and instead comprising of four squadrons. Similar to companies, the first squadron in a regiment is known as the 'Life Squadron' and is commanded by the regiment's Colonel. Notably, a squadron was formerly the same size as a company, and thus cavalry regiments were the same size as an infantry battalion, though this changed approximately a century before the present day. Company The Company (Skanoric: Scyld; Korpparic: Kilpi) is the smallest of the Regiment level formations. Companies are formed from a pair of platoons, along with a squad of grenadiers, who serve as flag guards and shock troops; and a squad of sorciers, who serve as magical support. Additionally, each Life Company contains a platoon of Light infantry, who serve as the battalion's scouts. Meanwhile, the origins of the idea of a 'Life Company' date back to the ancient Vrykingar raiders, descending from the Huscarl bodyguards employed by their leaders. In the modern day, the Life Company serves as an anchor for the battalion as a whole and can be picked out by the red facings on their uniforms, in contrast to the usual yellow. Platoon Level Formations Platoon A Platoon (Skanoric: Hird; Korpparic: Seurue), also known as a Demi-Company, is the largest of the platoon level formations and the smallest unit commanded by an officer. Each platoon numbers around 80 men, with three 25 man sections and one command squad of 5 men. In combat, platoons typically manoeuvre with their parent company and thus rarely serve as a tactical formation Section A Section (Skanoric: Rota; Korpparic: Joukko), also known as a Korpralskepp or Corporalship, is the primary 'combat element' of the Karolean Army. Sections number 25 men and are split into three 8 man squads plus a Corporal. In combat, each platoon typically forms a single block of troops or cavalry element, with larger formations and units based upon this standard. Squad A Squad (Skanoric: Del; Korpparic: Osa) is the second-smallest unit utilised by the Karolean Army. Squads consist of 8 men and are divided into four teams. Team A Team (Skanoric: Par; Korpparic: Pari) is the smallest unit utilised by the Karolean Army. Each Team consiss of a mere two men, who are trained to support and cover each other in combat. Notes Category:Karolean Army Category:Karolean Empire